Unforgotten Happiness
by HiddenDevil
Summary: Times of peace have arrived for the time being. However evil still lurks in the shadows. Naruto is on his way of become Hokage but an unsepected event disrupts his life. Now haveing to be a father to Kyuubi can he protect her? Naruto x one-sided Harem.


**Unforgotten Happiness**

xxxxx

_Hello to the readers out there, well I've had this story in my head for awhile now and I just can't keep it to myself anymore so I'm here to share my story with you all. I hope you enjoy it._

_This is also a Tribute to my deceased girlfriend, may you be happy in the afterlife Mitsuki._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though.**

xxxxx

It was early in the morning in Konoha with birds chirping their morning songs and awakening the sleeping citizens.

Inside a rather large mansion laid a sleeping blond spiked haired man. Over the years he has matured and gained the full respect of everyone in the village, including the ninja world. His accomplishments were known throughout the world and he was feared by many. He is also a Hokage in training.

He was sleeping soundlessly, not giving a care about the world outside his dreams. That was until he felt someone pull him out of bed.

"Wake up gake! This is no time for you to be sleeping. It's already past seven. Do you intend to continue sleeping even though you're supposed to have arrived at my office two hours ago?" Came a booming voice.

Naruto looked up from his position on the ground and gave out a small groan. "Baa-chan, can't I at least sleeping in just this once? We've been at this training for well over five months now. Also I've haven't gotten any decent sleep over those months."

"I don't give a damn gake. You're going to become the next Hokage and being lazy isn't part of the job."

Naruto rose to his feet while mumbling "Your one to talk."

"What did you say!?" Tsunade asked.

"N-nothing, nothing. It's nothing important."

Seeming satisfied with his answer she headed towards the door leading out of the bedroom "That's what I thought, now be at my office when you're done here." She then closed the door shut and sound like she also left his home.

Naruto signed to himself and scratched his head. "Man what will I do if she continues this for the rest of my training? Who did I screw over in my past life to have all of this crap happen to me in this life? Oh well better get cleaned up and head to Baa-chan's office or else I'm gonna end up in the hospital again."

With that said Naruto exited from his room and headed towards his bathroom to execute his morning activities.

After about ten minutes of his morning activities, he was finally done and fully dressed.

He had on a black trench coat with orange trims on it. However instead of keeping it open, he zipped it from his waist to his neck, covering any skin that would be exposed from his neck. He had on black fingerless gloves and had some belts strapped around his arms.

He wore baggy black pants with multiple hidden pockets for use of concealing goods. He also had two belts around his waist crossing each other, forming an X. He wore athletic shoes that allow quick movement, comfort and was orange in color with black trims.

Over the years Naruto had grown out his hair and had a long blond pony tail that reached about five feet, with him standing five feet nine inches. His hair was spiked from the front, while the sides and top were spiked backwards. Instead of the usual hitai-ate, he had on a metallic plate on his forehead with the words FREE engraved on the orange plate. The headband was also used as a suppressor to hold back his power. Why would he suppress his power you ask? Well Naruto had gained too much power and couldn't control it well enough for him to use, so he made a suppressor in the form of a head band to help keep his power in check. Also it helped keep his hair from poking his eyes. He was also the exact carbon copy of his father, which lead to him and the majority of the citizens to figure out who his father was. Though he had to ask Tsunade about his mother.

On his back was a large one edged sword reaching about five feet in length and two feet in width with a gun like trigger between the handle and guard. The sword went by the name of Bloodlust. Rumors has it that Naruto slayed a fearsome demon and made a sword from its bones and fangs, while using its blood to cool the blade. It's also said that once Naruto drew his sword, blood must be shed.

After exiting his room and walking down his staircase. He was greeted by his one of his lovely maids.

"Ohaiyo Goshujin-sama. Did you have a pleasant night?"

"Haa, though I could've done without having Baa-chan pull me out of bed. How was your night Sugami-san?"

"It was pleasant full thank you for asking."

Naruto laughed lightly while giving her a warm smile. "Have a good day Sugami-san and if you fell tired make sure you rest."

"Hai Goshujin-sama, thank you for your concern."

Naruto gave her one last smile before heading towards the front door.

Next to the door stood his trusty butler Yuzuchi. "Ohaiyo Naruto-sama, are you leaving today?"

"Haa, I'll be at the Hokage tower for most of the day so you can take the day off. Say hello to your granddaughter for me."

"Well do Naruto-sama." He then opened the door for his master.

Naruto stepped outside and made his way to the Hokage tower.

Along the way he was greeted by both citizens and ninja's alike, along with little children running up to him and asking him to shear some of his amazing adventures. It was refreshing to have people greet you in the morning rather than have them send cold glares filled with hate that would cause you to give up 

hope in living. Of course Naruto was never one to give up so easily mind you. Although receiving glares everyday would make life unpleasant.

After about twenty minutes of walking, he finally reached the tower and was standing outside Tsuande's office. He greeted the Anbu's that stood guard and entered the room.

"So Baa-chan what would you want me to accomplish today?"

Tsunade thought about the topic for awhile and came to a decision. "Today you're going to learn about how treaties work and how to maintain the economic to its fullest."

Naruto gave out a sign and hung his head. "Hai hai, I understand. Let's get this over with. I'm still tired from yesterday's fiasco."

"If you felt this depressed about learning how the job works then you should never had shouted your dreams of becoming Hokage."

Naruto gave her his legendary foxy smile. "Heh the work I can handle. It's just the whole political thing that's got me stressed, and besides I will never give up my dream of becoming Hokage that easily, because that's my nindono."

Tsunade give him a warm smile, happy that he still had some traits of his youth running in him. "Well if you're still able to stand after yesterday then you should be fine."

"Yeah well, how on earth was it possible to have that many perverts in one village doing the exact same thing?"

Allow me to reflect some light as to what happened prier to today. Yesterday was a full outbreak of perverts running around town peeping on the female population. It was Naruto's job to stop them of their so called barbaric ways. Naruto had single handedly captured well over two-thousand perverts that have entered Konoha. Upon capturing them he found out that they were infect great followers of Jiraiya's novel and wished to continue his legacy of the Ichi ichi series. Which they also confess that they were only peeping to gain knowledge and it was research. Naruto had to give them credit of having spunk but he had his duties and turned them in.

They then somehow broke out of jail and ran back to their respective homelands, without leaving a trace that they ever set foot in Konoha, plus no one really knew their identities. The female population was grateful to Naruto for his hard effort to drive the crazy perverts away. Which led to many asking him if he was seeing anyone. However that led to Naruto feeling exhausted and falling instantly asleep when his head hit his pillow. And that my friends, was yesterdays highlight. Now back to Naruto.

Naruto had just finished the last of his work and instantly plop himself on Tsunade's desk. Moments later Tsunade entered the room with a smile on her face, follow by Shizune who was carrying their pet pig in her arms.

"Well Naruto you seemed to have worked hard."

"These papers are the devil. After finishing one, fifty more pop up."

"Now you know what I have to go through every day."

Naruto then lifted himself from the desk and sat up straight. "Well at least I was able to make some helping hands. Who knows how much longer I would have to stay here if I didn't use them."

Tsunade raised one eye brow and was curious as to what Naruto was talking about. "Do tell."

"Well I figure that since there was so many paper work I would just make about as much help that I need to get it finish so I could have some spare time for myself. And so I used some Kage-Bunshins to help me out. Man I'm glad I learned that Jutsu."

Tsunade gave it a thought and a question popped into her head. _'Kage-Bunshin? Why didn't I think of that?' _"Well since your done you may leave to do whatever you wish with your free time."

Naruto then got up from the chair and leaped over the desk. "I intend to." He then made his way towards the exit, not before hearing Shizune whisper something to him.

"Naruto-kun did you remove her hidden sake's?"

Naruto gave a slight nod and continue his way towards the exit.

Shizune then mouth a 'thank you' which made Naruto smirk. He mouth back a 'no problem' and left the room.

Once Naruto was outside he already had his destination set. Off to Ichiraku Ramen.

It took about roughly only one second before he was standing outside his favorite dining place. He then removed the cloth that blocked his way and ordered his meal.

"Oi Oyazi the usual!"

Teuchi quickly turned around and greeted his number one customer. "Oh Naruto, the usual you say, coming right up."

Naruto sat down in his usual seat and noticed that there were three other women eating the diet ramen that was still popular. He chuckled to himself and waited patiently for his ramen while having a few laughs at Nishi and Matsu. Even after all these years, the two still haven't grasp the skill to work in this place just yet.

After waiting, his food finally arrived.

"Here you are Naruto the usual, plus another special that I've made. You're the first to try it out."

"Oh and what would the special ramen be?"

"Hahahaha after your done with your usual bowl of ramen I'll let your try my new special ramen."

This peaked Naruto's interest. "Ho, I'm interested in this new ramen of yours. Well I'd better start eating or else I'll never be able to test out your new ramen."

Naruto then dug into his food like a starving wolf. Not even caring that his table manner was hideous. Of course he learned how to eat when he was with other guests. When eating other foods he is rather etiquette but ramen was a different story all together for him. It was the main food that saved his life while he was a kid and it was also the first food that he had when he made his first real friends. As a child he was shunned from society and no one would even look at him, much less even notice that he was around.

Eating like it was his last meal made him feel nostalgic about how he first became friends with Teuchi and Ayame. The two were the first to ever treat him like another person, other than the Sandaime of course.

What was also surprising was that the other three women hadn't even notice Naruto's eating habit.

After downing his food in a matter of ten seconds. Naruto was ready for Teuchi's special ramen.

"Alright oyazi now for that special ramen you cooked up."

Teuchi gave a laugh and gave Naruto his special ramen.

Naruto looked into the bowl and was amazed. He used his old chop sticks and muttered a 'Itadakimasu' before digging. After taking the first bite Naruto was in heaven. The first bite was magical in a sort of mysterious sort of way. The taste was unbelievable, his taste buds sky rocketed and he swore he saw Kami in a night gown calling for him to join her in bed. He then took another bite and the same result happened. Naruto was in pure bliss and was having the time of his life.

After finishing the bowl Naruto smiled his infamous fox smile and ordered another bowl of the special ramen. "Oi oyazi that has got to be one of your finest ramen yet. You'll make millions off of this. I swore I saw Kami more than once when eating this."

Teuchi gave Naruto a wide smile "To tell the truth I wasn't the one who came up with this."

Naruto looked at him a bit puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Teuchi gave Naruto a weary smile "Ayame . . . was the one who come up with this ramen. She put all of her feelings into making this dish."

Naruto's ears then perked up. "Ayame . . . How is she?"

Teuchi gave a small smile before answer Naruto"She says that she found a person that might be suited for her."

Naruto looked at him with a curious expression. "I see." He then ate another bowl of the special ramen and had the same experience as the first.

"Though she also said that she felt home sick."

Naruto then smiled "I'm sure she misses you. It's been well over six years since she left. I'm sure she's doing fine."

Teuchi gave a small nodded "However she says that she refused to marry the man that she was talking about at the last second."

Naruto then looked up from his bowl of heaven in the shape of ramen "Why?"

"She says that she felt that her heart belonged to someone else back home and wanted to return when her business over there was over."

"And who is this person that has captured her heart? Is it someone I know?"

"Well she didn't come right out and say who the person was but gave a brief description."

"Brief description huh, tell me and I'll see if I know this guy."

Teuchi nodded "Well she says that he was much younger than her."

"Younger? I didn't know Ayame went for younger men."

"Neither did I, however she was dead set on come back home just to see him."

"He must be some guy for her to want to get with him even if he's younger than her."

Teuchi gave a shrug and continued "She also says that he's hard headed and never seems to give up."

"Hard headed and never gives up . . . Whoever this guy is, I approve of him going out with her. Sounds like a guy that I can be good friends with."

"She also says that he loves ramen, especially the ones she cooks."

"He loves ramen? Now I definitely want to meet this guy. Sounds like I got a rival in ramen loving."

Teuchi gave a small chuckle "And last she says that he's kind hearted and is able persevere even though he is hated by many of the villagers."

Naruto then began to ponder about this guy that Ayame seems to have developed feelings for. He sounds familiar but Naruto couldn't quiet put his fingers on it. "Well whoever he is, I want to meet him in person and see if he can take care of Ayame. She's like a sister to me."

Teuchi gave a slight nod "Well I approve of her seeing him even though he's young. But I've seen him grow into a very admirable man."

Naruto then looked at Teuchi with surprise "You know him?"

"Well enough to know that he's the right person for my little Ayame."

Naruto then seem to give it some thought "Well if you say you like this guy then he must be perfect for Ayame. Who knows he might even have feelings for her."

Teuchi chuckled a bit. "Although he thinks of Ayame as a sister."

"What him too?"

"I'm not really sure if he has feelings but I'll see were this will lead. Oh and Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that you're like a son to me. I've watched you grow into a very admirable man and a strong one at that. I want you to watch over Ayame for me when I'm gone from this world."

Naruto looked a bit disturb. "Don't talk like you're going to die sometime soon Oyazi. Also I'm sure that the guy that Ayame likes would take good care of her. Even without my help."

Teuchi gave Naruto a happy smile "Then I'll entrust her to you Naruto."

"Like I said she won't need my help if the guy that she likes is anything like what she mentioned. Though I'll watch over her in your stead."

"Arigato . . . Naruto."

Naruto gave Teuchi one last smile before leaving and paying for his food. He was full today and the special ramen that Ayame invented was something he was looking forward to when he came back to Ichiraku Ramen.

As Naruto was making his way home a young pink haired girl accidently bumped into him. Naruto looked down and gave a warm smile. "Well hello their little Kotsumi how are you doing?"

The little pink haired girl instantly brightens. "Uncle Naruto!" She then clamped herself on his leg.

"Oi oi it'll break if you tighten your grip any further."

A small giggle was heard behind Naruto. He then turned his head towards the sound.

"Mind getting your daughter off of me? I think my leg will break if she squeezes any harder." Naruto said as he pointed towards the little four year old.

"Hai hai Naruto. Kotsumi come to mama."

Kotsumi then releashed Naruto's leg and ran to her mother.

"She has your chakra enhanced strength Sakura. What have you been teaching her?"

Sakura laughed lightly "It's her father. He didn't want any boys to hit on his daughter in the near future so he demanded that I teach her how to use her chakra to enhance her limps."

"That's just like him. Over protective isn't he? How is the Teme?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself Rusutokachi (jap version of dope)" Came a voice from behind Naruto.

"So I run into the whole Uchiha family huh. What brings you guys to this neck of the woods?"

"Shopping." Said the raven haired man. "It's been a long time since we last talked. How have you been?"

"Well aside from Baa-chan giving me orders that constantly puts more stress on my life, I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Aside from family matters, life is pleasant."

"Family matters?"

"Sasuke-kun still can't figure out why Kotsumi keeps on dyeing her hair pink." Sakura then gave a small giggle.

"I want to have kaa-sans hair." Came the little four year old's voice.

"Hahahaha guess she wants to be more like her mother then be the typical Uchiha girl."

"Whatever." Sasuke then crossed his arms and began to brood which in turn made Naruto laugh even more.

"Oi Tou-san when are we going to continue my training?" came a new voice.

Naruto looked behind Sasuke and saw a black haired boy in traditional Uchiha clothes.

"Hey Yusuke how have you been? Any girls chasing after you lately?"

The boy now known as Yusuke blushed and looked away. "M-maybe."

"Hahahaha just like your old man huh."

Sasuke then growled "Who are you calling old. I'm only twenty-one."

Naruto then laughed again "So am I but at least I'm enjoying life being single."

Sasuke then smirked his usual smirk "Heh you have better hurry and find yourself a women soon, you did promise that I would be your best man when you find a suitable women to marry."

"That I did but I never said WHEN I would marry now did I? Anyways I'd rather stay single for awhile, less trouble and less law suits hahahaha."

The two then had a couple of laughs and talked about their daily lives with Sakura putting her two cents in.

"She does, does she?"

"Yeah though I still don't know why."

"Who would have thought that Karin would have feelings for me."

"That's the reason why she asked the console for permission to be your assistance when you become Hokage."

"Really now and here I thought she just wanted the position to get away from all of those guys trying to woo her."

As they continued their conversation a certain red head came out of a corner and bumped into Naruto. She then fell backwards but Naruto caught her on the rebound.

"Whoa be careful there."

The women then looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes and blushed. "N-Naruto?"

"The one and only, so mind explaining why you bumped into me?"

Karin quickly stood back on her feet and tried to cool herself to rid the glowing blush on her face.

Naruto then whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Speak of the devil she's standing right in front of us."

Sasuke then whispered back. "Go ask her out."

"Why?"

"Because you need a girlfriend."

"But I don't like her that way."

"Who cares she likes you."

"So."

"Don't make me kick your ass."

"As if you could."

Karin then turned around and greeted her colleges. "How have you all been doing? I've never seen you guys around anymore."

"Family business." Sasuke answered.

"Hokage stuff." Naruto answered.

"Same as Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered.

Karin then made an O with her lips and sudden felt like flirting with Naruto. However she stopped herself before she scared him off. She needed to cool down or else she really would scare him off for good.

"Well I'll be going then." Karin the quickly made her exit into a large crowd and disappeared.

"You just lost your chance rusutokachi."

"Like I said I don't like her that why. Anyways it's good that she was allowed into Konoha's fleet, though we did have some trouble trying to convince Baa-chan into letting her into the village."

"At least she was let in."

"Yeah."

Naruto then sensed danger coming from behind him. He then turned around and found Sakura cranking her knuckles.

"Naaaa-ruuuu-tooooo, show shishou some respect!" She then tried to punch him in the face, only for Naruto to wrap his hands around her wrist, which immobilized her.

"Cool your jets Sakura. I'd rather not get hit by a chakra enhanced punch today. I'm tired and need some sleep, so if you'll excuse me I'll be off." Naruto then released his grip and began his destination towards home. Not before he bid them good bye of course.

"He's really changed a lot." Sakura suddenly said.

"Yeah, he's no longer the baka we once knew. He's a lot stronger now and much smarter. . . He really needs a girlfriend."

"Why do you insist on telling him to get a girlfriend?"

"Reason one, he promised me I could be his best man when he gets married. Reason two, the female Kunoichi's have been getting restless and are beginning to become violent towards whoever has their eyes on Naruto. Hopefully once he gets a girlfriend they'll calm down. Plus my colleges have been bugging to tell him to go out with one of them."

"Don't you think it'll just fuel the fire if he goes out with anyone?"

Sasuke then took a moment to think. "Let's go." Sasuke then headed towards their home.

"Wait Sasuke-kun you didn't answer my question! Sasuke-kun! Moe that husband of mine. Well kids it's time for us head home." With that said she lead her children home with her bugging Sasuke to answer her question.

Now back with Naruto, He was having his own thoughts and had a smile on his face.

'_Man those two really are hilarious together. I never knew that Sasuke would even return her feelings. And just when I thought he was gay. Well at least he proved me wrong. It's a good thing I got over my crush with Sakura or else I would of made and ass of myself or have my heart shatter into pieces. Guess it's like they said it's better to let go then to let lost.'_

Naruto finally arrived home and headed straight for his room. However one of his maids stopped him.

"Goshujin-sama would you like dinner first or a bath first?"

Naruto looked at her with his tired eyes and frowned. "Neither, I'm too tired to even do anything right now. And another thing, stop treating me like I'm some king or something. Just treat me like you would a normal person."

"Hai Goshujin-sama."

"Night Shizuka."

"Goodnight Goshujin-sama, sleep well." _'Sleep well my beloved.'_

Naruto entered his room while feeling an uncomfortable jolt up his spinal cord. "What the hell was that? I'm having this weird feeling like some just called me their beloved." He then shook his head and plopped himself on his bed and went to sleep.

In Naruto's dream, he heard a little girl crying. His body moved towards the sound of the little girl but couldn't see anything. The darkness around him made him fill a bit unnerving and he wanted to find whoever was crying and get the hell out of there. As he continued on, he felt something grab onto his limbs and kept him from moving. He struggled to move but couldn't budge an inch. He then heard the sound of a sword being unsheathe. Next he felt a sting in his stomach and blood began to flow out.

After that crying became louder after he got stabbed by who knows what. He then heard a loud thud and for some reason unknown he became enraged and felt power coursing through his body. He kept on screaming something but he couldn't hear himself say it. However he began to struggle violently against whatever was holding his limbs and soon a burst of energy burst out of his body and for some reason he was free. His body then ran towards the darkness before him and knelt down. He picked something up but he didn't know what it was.

He then heard a little girl's voice.

"Nauo . . . Na-uo . . . na . . . uo."

'_Nauo? What does that mean?"_

He then felt intense rage and wanted to rip something apart. The little girl's voice began to slowly disappear. The more faint it sound the angrier he got. Why, he didn't know but he felt like he lost something very dear and wanted to rip whoever was responsible to shreds. He then gave out an ungodly roar and power began to course through his body. So much power that he couldn't control himself and suddenly Naruto woke up.

Naruto shot out of his bed and flow forward and punched an imaginary enemy with enough force to kill them on impact. He was breathing heavily and still felt the rage that was built up inside of him.

He tried to calm himself but found it to be rather hard. He then closed his eyes and took deep sharp breaths to ease his mind. He pondered about the dream that he head but couldn't remember it.

As much as he tried, he couldn't recall the dream he had just moments ago.

Deciding that it was useless he fell back to his pillow and looked at his clock. It read 6:49.

Naruto gave a sign and sat back up.

"Well time to head back to the Hokage tower and do more work."

Naruto was getting out of bed until . . . .

"Kyuu . . ."

"_Kyuu?"_

"Kyuu . . ."

Naruto heard it again. It sounded like a little girls voice. He then looked to his left and found a bulge under the blankets.

"What the hell is that?"

He then uncover the blankets and reviled a little girl sleeping on his bed. Naruto then flew backwards and slammed himself against his door.

"W-w-what the h-hell?"

The impact from the door seemed to awaken the little girl.

She sat up and began to rub her eyes. She then yawn and continued rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Naruto notice that her features weren't that of a human. No far from it. She looked to be the age of four years old. She had fiery red hair that reached to her back. She also had what seemed to be fox ears on top of her head. She had patches of fur around some parts of her body. She also was wearing in a pink night gown that seem to be riding up her thighs. She had a cute face that would make any one glop her and shout out 'KAWAII'.

The little girl then noticed Naruto and stared at him. She then tiled her head while saying "Kyuu?"

"Kyuu?" Naruto repeated.

The little girl then smiled "Kyuu"

"W-what the hell is going on here?"

As if the situation wasn't bad enough a loud bang was heard from the door.

"Oi gake open up!"

'_Crap Baa-chan.'_

Tsunade kept on pounding on the door while shouting at Naruto.

'_What do I do!? What do I do!?'_

Suddenly the door burst open.

xxxxx

_Ta da that's the end of this chapter. I could have made this a one shot but it would take too long. That and I'm too lazy to write that much in one day. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter. I was rushing a bit to get the story out of my systems. Well I'm tired and for now I'm taking a rest but I promise that I'll update this story as soon as I can. Reason one is because this story has been floating in my head for way to long and I just have to get it out of my systems. So look forward to the next update. Oh and if anyone wants to be a beta for my stories the just holler. Good bye for now._


End file.
